implausablealternatehistoryfandomcom-20200214-history
Republic of Greater Zion (Middle Eastern Crisis)
Stats Greater Zion is a religious minded semi-democratic parliamentary state in the Middle East. History Doomsday Also see- Warsaw Pact and NATO Middle Eastern Targets (1962: The Apocalypse). Targets in Israel #Ben Gurion International Airport (Hebrew: נְמַל הַתְּעוּפָה בֵּן גּוּרְיוֹן‎, Nemal HaTe'ūfa Ben Gurion, Arabic: مَطَار بِن غُورْيُون أَلدُّوَلِيّ‎ Maṭār Bin Ghūrīūn ad-Duwaliyy) civil airport- 1x 10kt (did not go off) and 1x 1kt. #Ben Gurion International Airport (Hebrew: נְמַל הַתְּעוּפָה בֵּן גּוּרְיוֹן‎, Nemal HaTe'ūfa Ben Gurion, Arabic: مَطَار بِن غُورْيُون أَلدُّوَلِيّ‎ Maṭār Bin Ghūrīūn ad-Duwaliyy) airforce base- 1x 1tkt (did not go off). #Haifa (Hebrew: חֵיפָה Heifa , Hebrew pronunciation: χeiˈfa; Arabic: حيفا‎ Ḥayfā ) Naval base- 1x 15kt (did not go off). #Haifa civil port- 1x 1tkt (did not go off). #The Knesset- 1x 1kt (did not go off). #Ein Shemer Airfield- 1x 15kt (did not go off). #Tel Aviv city center- 1x 15kt (did not go off). #Tel Nof Air Base- 1x 15kt (did not go off). Syria #Damascus 1x 15Kt (did not go off) #Damascus airport 1x 1Kt #Latakia 1x 15kt #Latakia port 2x 15kt #Tartus 1x 15kt #Tartus port 1x 15kt #Tartus navy base 1x 15kt #Aleppo 1x 15Kt (did not go off) After Doomsday A famine was caused by the atomic winter/summer event in which 38,000 people passed away in Israle, Syria and the Lebanon. The Syria would also have a major flue outbreak in 1966. The Israeli, who were overwhelmingly Jewish, with a large Muslim Minority. Both faiths believed there suffering was a divine test and also considered probably to be part of Armageddon! 1966-1972 Zionism takes off First Contact 'The Maronite Christian rebellion in Lebanon' Zion helped the Maronite Christian rebellion anginst the Muslim factions in Lebanon, who both opposed, by 'Helping the Syrian and Melkite/Melchite church' 'The rise and fall of Fatah and the P.F.L.P.-C.G.' Fatah and the Popular Front for the Liberation of Palestine – General Command (P.F.L.P.-G.C.) were '1974-1984' 'The war with eastern Lebanon' 'Help from the Druz militia men' 'The rise and fall of Hezbollah' '1987-1997' 'The war with Syria' 1998-2008 The town of Arak and The city of Tadmur were conquered after 2 months of bitter fighting by Zionist troops and there Hamas/Ba'ath party opponents in 2007. The FSA would lead a major raid on the town in 2009. The rise and fall of Hamas Present day Relations have improved greatly with Jordan since the peace deal of May 1st, 2009. 'The rise and successes of the F.S.A. ' The city of Tadmur suffers as a major target for raids by the ex-Syria's F.S.A rebel fighters, who want a democratic and free Syria outside of Zionist and Hatay rule. The F.S.A. set up the nation of the Republic of Homs Governorate in 2009. The FSA would lead a major raid on the town of Tadmur in the August of 2009. 'Muslim riots in 2014' Majority muslim cities in Zion like Beirut, remnant part of Tartus, Latakia, Aleppo, remnant part of Damascus, Sidon, Tyre, Baalbek, Gaza City, Acre and Nazareth are breaking out in riots, in fact it gets so serious they need help from allies and they even need tanks. The FSA organised sympathy rallies in Homs and Tadmur. Economy The United Republic of Ohio, Jordan, Cyprus, Kurdistan, Albania and Greece are Zion's leading trade partners. A free trade deal was made with them in 2005. 'Telecoms' Bezeq (Hebrew: בזק‎) is the largest telecommunications group in Zion. Phone services were gradually restored between 1970 and 1975. The occupied Arab lands were added to the system between 1985 and 1995. 'Agriculture' Despite still limited natural resources, intensive development of the agricultural and industrial sectors over the past decades (backed up with the generous usage of slaves from the occupied Beqquar Valley) has made Zion largely self-sufficient in food production other than in grains and beef. 'Coal and iron mining' In 1986 Jewish and Kurdish surveyors also discovered large iron ore deposits in the vicinity of Tadmur. The city of Tadmur suffers as a major target for raids by the ex-Syria's F.S.A rebel fighters. 'Oil and Gas' Tadmur in the former Syria at center for Syria's phosphate mining and natural gas industries. Production started in 1971. 'Industry' Zion is a world leader in telecommunications equipment, medicens and pocket calculators. 'Energy' Zion is a leading country in the development of solar energy, water conservation and geothermal energy. Media 'TV' Israel Broadcasting Authority (often referred to as the IBA; Hebrew: רָשׁוּת השׁידוּר‎, Rashùt Ha-Shidúr) is Israel's state broadcasting network. Haarutz Ha-Rishon (or "Ha-Televizia Ha-israelit" - "The Israeli Television" prior to 1992) is the national TV station. TV and Radio services were restored between 1985 and 1995. The auntranapur David Goldstine had also created a minor Telaviv-Jaffa radio and television company called Radio-Television Telaviv-Jaffa in 2008. 'Radio' *Youth Radio- A banned Syrian Arabic service. *Damascus Radio- A banned Syrian Arabic service. *Voice of People- A banned Syrian Arabic service. *Voice of Free Syria- A banned Syrian Arabic service, run by the F.S.A. in Homs and Hamma. It is heard in Damascus as well. *Maronite life- It has general Maronite talk and cultural programming. *Kol Yisrael Israel Radio International broadcasts regionally in English, Italian, French, Persian, Bukhori, Yiddish, Spanish, Maghrebi Arabic, Georgian, Amharic, Tigrinya, Ladino, Hungarian, Romanian, and Russian. *Reshet Aleph ("Network A"), also referred to as Kol Yisrael is a general talk and cultural programming. Hebrew news are at the same times as Reshet Bet. *Reshet Bet ("Network B") is a popular radio station with news and current affairs programming, as well as sports coverage. There are news bulletins on the hour in Hebrew. *Reshet Moreshet ("The Heritage Network") is a religious broadcasting on Reshet Aleph's network. 'Newspapers' Most newspapers were restored to circulation by 1988. The local weekly news sheets, Telaviv-Jaffa News and East Jerusalem Issues, were launched during 1976 and The Jerusalem Post was put back in to print during 1989. *Jerusalem Christian Review- The newspaper for Christians in Israel. *Globes- A Jewish business daily. *Haaretz- A highbrow Jewish Israeli newspaper with a liberal editorial stance similar to that of The Guardian *Hamodia Daily- A Jewish newspaper serving Israel's Haredi community. *Hazofe- A Jewish daily newspaper with a religious Zionist point of view *Maariv- Second largest Jewish Israeli newspaper, centrist view. *Yedioth Ahronoth- Israel's largest newspaper and leading Jewish paper. *Al-Ittihad- A now illegal Arabic-language Israeli daily newspaper. *Zartonk- A Arabic-language daily newspaper. *Lebanon Daily Star .- A English-language daily newspaper. *Al Akhbar- - A English and Arabic-language daily newspaper. *L'Orient-Le Jour- A French-language daily newspaper. *Baladna - A now illegal English and Arabic-language Syrian (Damascus) daily newspaper. Transport Travel is mostly by horse and bicycle, since there are minimal amounts of civil motor vehicles. There are a few alcohol, petrol and sunflower oil vehicles and some petrol driven tractors in use across the republic. Alcohol powered motor bikes and bicycle also occur in more places as time goes by. Horses are still popular in the nation, despite the resent, but short lived, outbreak of equine ethnocide hematoma. Military It has a volunteer force of 200,000 (+ 8,000 Christian and 1,000 Druze militia) a conscript force of 158,545. Army 'Vehicles' # 18x Chevrolet RD 4x2 trucks (4 are known to be in storage) # 5x T17E1 Staghound Armoured Cars (3 are known to be in storage) # 3x Leopard 1 Tanks # 4 x Humber armoured cars # 9x Centurion tanks (2 are known to be in storage) # 2x Ferret armoured cars # 6 AEC Matador 4 x 4 medium artillery tractors (2 are known to be in storage) 'Weapons' #Side-arm Colt 45 #Rifles Lee Enfield #Sub-Machine guns Thompson #Colt 45 pistol #Canon de 75 modèle 1897 #Canon de 75 modèle 1912 Schneider #The 7.7 cm Feldkanone 96 neuer Art (7.7 cm FK 96 n.A.) #Ordnance QF 18 pounder #Ordnance QF 25 pounder #BL 4.5 inch Medium Field Gun #Stokes mortar #Enfield No. 2 Mk I Revolver #The Rifle, Anti-Tank, .55in, Boys commonly known as the "Boys Anti-tank Rifle" (or incorrectly "Boyes", nicknamed the "elephant gun") #Austen submachine gun #Short Magazine Lee-Enfield Mk I (1903) Air force 5 Supermarine Mk XIV Spitfires, 4 Westland Lysander light aircraft, 2 cargo planes, 2 light helicopters and 5 medium helicopters. Another 2 Supermarine Mk XIV Spitfires and 2 more light helicopters are in storage and are used for spare parts. 'Navy' They have 4 oil and 2 alcohol driven patrol boats, of which 1 of the oil fuled boats is known to be in storage. It also has an oil driven combined mine layer/mine sweeper. Education Health care Lung, thyroid and skin cancer ceased being a major issue in most of Zion after 1976. Sport Water and food sources The Death Penalty Category:Nations (1962: The Apocalypse) Category:Israel Category:Syria Category:Middle East Category:Arab World Category:1962: The Apocalypse